La Luz De Mi Oscuridad
by Magician Of Happiness
Summary: "- No podemos dejar de amar a otras personas por que nos duele cuando las perdemos" "- El mundo era un lugar sin piedad. Duro y cruel. Salvo cuando uno encuentra a alguien en quien confiar" "- Cada beso era mas lento, mas largo, para grabarlo en la oscuridad de mi mente" "- Era la clase de chica que creía en el amor aun en esta vida desolada" El eclipse se llevo mucho, pero el amor


_Si tu te vas_

 _Ya no podrás pedirme perdón_

 _Y yo ya no tendré corazón_

 _Aunque ya no me quieras mirar_

 _Te necesito como el aire para respirar_

En un mundo lleno de oscuridad, temor y muerte no hay espacio para ser débiles. O eras fuertes o te volvías fuertes. No tenía más opciones. ¿Cuál es la manera de seguir? La esperanza.

... O así lo creé hasta que vi, en mi opinión, una mirada profunda y tranquila, aún cuando las flechas pasan cerca de su cabeza pareciendo un simple zumbido de algún insecto, ella era la principal responsable. El problema. Mi problema

Logro derribar las barreras de mi ser, a lo largo de más de un tiempo, un rastro de los sentimientos revividos después de los años de la marcha por el dolor, el vacío y la muerte. Se volvió al aire de mis pulmones. La nisana salvadora de mis heridas. La luna guiadora de mi camino.

 _La luna va a acordarte de mí_

 _Entiende que yo vivo por ti_

 _Y no vas a poderme olvidar_

 _Te necesito como el aire para respirar, oh oh_

 _Te necesito como el aire para respirar, oh oh_

Toda la vida me atrapó dentro de las paredes rocosas de aquella torre de torre en el interior del Bosque Negro. Era mi hogar. Pero también mi prisión. Ahí adentro junto a mis tutores solo puedo esperar que llegara el majestuoso día donde el eclipse terminara y cumpliera el destino ya se planea para que usted pueda usar, mientras que también se dispense a me toquen la espera solo me hundía en una angustia te soledad que aumentaba mi deseo de salir al tratar de cambiarlo.

Al final se dio un giro completo. Su forma cínica y cruel del mundo solo era un impulso para mostrar que dentro de la oscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos algo de luz, de que aún existía gente en la cualidad confiar. Parecía que había estado vivo en su interior y yo deseaba ser quien lo pudiera revivir. Darle una razón.

Mi mente solo podía repasar las palabras de aquel viejo libro de poemas y ... "Experimentar algo irreal y masivo que lleno mi alma".

 _Yo soy que el mundo no es fácil, no lo es conmigo_

 _Pero entiendo que no puedas verme_

 _Aqui estoy contigo_

 _Sé que me lloras por las noches, puedo oírte_

 _Y aunque yo no pueda hablarte_

 _Te lo juro que aquí sigo_

Al principio la vida como a los otros, era una simple muchacha que albergaba la peligrosa bondad y fe. Se unió al camino de mi vida pasada una promesa que fue hecha con el anhelo de protegerla escondido bajo el manto de la lealtad hacia una parte de mi ser muerta. Todo lo que tuve que alejarme para no caer ante su mirada ciega y volverme ante el difícil mundo fue un martirio en la misma tierra donde los moradores caminaban como reyes.

Ella solo me metía en el peligro. Resultó inmune ante mis ojos de cadáver andante. Y sobre todo me traía una locura que me hacia querer protegerla, aunque no fuera de la manera convencional, lo que quería hacer.

Jurar llevarla al paraíso me hizo llegar al mío propio.

 _Siento tu mirada triste_

 _Y sé que tú te sientes sola_

 _Mira, que te entiendo_

 _Yo estoy solo a toda hora_

 _Y es que aunque llevemos poco juntos_

 _Yo te quiero y tú me quieres_

 _Aunque a veces te dejes del desespero_

Su mirada era penetrante. Dura ante cualquier situación. Y también cálida como el fuego de la chimenea de la torre el tormentosa noche s coque era acompañado de los chirridos desgarradores de los murciélagos en busca de una nueva presa.

Cuando todo el viaje a Allu comenzó esa mirada se hizo en cada momento que nos íbamos alejando más de la torre, cuando mi antiguo hogar desapareció en la bruma del bosque supuesta mente maldito. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no se pierda?

Lo que no se puede dejar de mandar a la misma mirada ... bueno hasta que al mismo tiempo a personas contagiadas de la fiebre de los murciélagos. Ahí. En ese momento. Sus palabras, su tacto, su aliento, y sobre todo, su mirada me prometieron no alejarse. Fue una luz en mi corazón que casi se percibe en mis ojos.

 _Sin ti, no voy a ver el cielo brillar_

 _Sin ti se morirá el corazón_

 _Sin ti ya no podré ni llorar_

 _Sin ti, sin ti no nacer una canción_

 _Yo vine para hacerte mejor_

 _Y yo te enseñaré que es amar_

Me había acostumbrado a la idea de que en este mundo la luz ya no se podía volver a percibir en el firme firmamento y que en mi vida. Iba a morir dentro de sombras y frialdad en el mundo que estaba condenado a morir. No era un mal final para alguien cuyo propósito era simplemente cumplir con el sueño de la única persona por el cual su pasado era luminoso y oscuro a la vez.

Era un camino decidido.

Pero si el destino nos da tantas rutas nuevas, que terminan tomando la que menos imaginamos.

Eso me paso. ¿Qué pasa cuando quisimos apoderarse de la cabeza de la muchacha que me había atado en una aventura, en ese momento, en mi vida? .

 _Si tú te vas (noh, uoh)_

 _Ya no podrás pedirme perdón_

 _Y yo ya no tendré corazón_

 _Aunque ya no me quieras mirar_

 _Te necesito como el aire para respirar._

Sentir en mí la responsabilidad de millas de vidas inocentes era asfixiante, y más cuando se pueda hacer algo al respeto. Aquellas personas me necesitaban aunque fuera una vida de mi vida al fin y al cabo esa era mi destino también.

Entregarme para acabar con la matanza o seguir egoísta con mi compañero cínico para una fantasía que era más un cuento de hadas sin sentido que una posibilidad en esta realidad.

¿Cómo no me oprimir el corazón al saber que no podría acabar en un chasquido de dedos? En especial me repitieran que todo se podía solucionar de otra manera era algo no puede procesar, aunque tenga que arriesgar, o hasta ser lo mas egoísta de mi ser podía lograr, era lo que me correspondía aunque doliera.

 _La luna va a acordarte de mí_

 _Entiende que yo vivo por ti_

 _Y no vas a poderme olvidar_

 _Te necesito como el aire para respirar, oh oh_

 _Te necesito como el aire para respirar, oh oh_

 _Te necesito como el aire para respirar, oh oh_

 _Te necesito como el aire para respirar, oh oh_

\- Te amo.

Se lo dije. Todo lo que necesito decir desde que te di ese primer beso en aquellos hermosos labios suyos. Era todo lo que necesitaba y deseaba decirle en aquel árbol con un monto moradores esperando nuestra bajada para adentrarnos con ellos a la muerte y perdición.

Ver su rostro mientras me dejaba caer ante la peor muerte me aseguré darte al menos la mejor última visión de mi vida.

 _De luna, mi luz en la oscuridad._

 _La luna va a acordarte de mí_

 _Entiende que yo vivo por ti_

 _Y no vas a poderme olvidar_

 _Te necesito como el aire para respirar, oh oh_

 _Te necesito como el aire para respirar, oh oh_

 _Te necesito como el aire para respirar, oh oh_

 _Te necesito como el aire para respirar, oh oh_

-Te amo.

Fue lo último que escuche decir de sus labios. No se puede ver, ni se puede ver en el momento, ni lo más seguro, sino también en el último momento, pero no en su voz.

Cuanto me gustaría decir te amo.

Pero ya no estaba. No estaría más.

...

Ahora llego el momento que debía hacer. Me adentre el abismo poco a poco y ... me deje caer.

Por Fowler mi luz en la oscuridad.


End file.
